Bring Me That Horizon Part 2
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: (Part 2!) So everything should be great, Will is marrying Elizabeth and Jack is with Caroline. WRONG! Just would things start to calm down after Jack coming into their lives, Lord Cutler Beckett walks in, and so does Davy Jones. Where should this lead to next?
1. Prologue

**Hey Pirates of the Caribbean fans *winks***

**I finally started the next book to this story I'm starting! *jumps around happily* **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean or what happens in the movies -_- But I do own Caroline Swann! ENJOY!**

Caroline reads the letter again. _I'm sorry Elizabeth, Will, but I cannot come. I am a pirate now…. _Caroline thought as she walks the roads of Tortuga. Her long blondish brown hair falls past her shoulders. Pirates were running around with whores drinking away. _How this happened, I do not know. _She thought when she finds Gibbs kissing some whore. "Mister Gibbs." She called. He looks up and into her chocolate eyes. "Miss Swann?" He asked, his voice held the smell of rum. "Do you know where Jack is?" She asked. "No, I'm sorry." The months Caroline had been with the crew, she got them to be more… well… not just pirate-like anymore. They said 'please' and 'thank you' when they wanted something. They also got real food because she cooked.

Caroline walks away sighing. _My sister is getting married! Elizabeth, she is marrying William… She asked me to be with her… _The girl shakes her head. _I'm at the side of my captain; Jack Sparrow. My lover and life now! _She thinks back to the day she lift Port Royal for good. Caroline walks around looking for the pirate could not find him. "Hello, have you seen a man called Captain Jack Sparrow?" She asked a whore who looked sleepy. "Oh, Sparrow is in town? Are you looking for him too?" The girl nods as the whore smirks more. "Well I'm Shadow." Shadow said. "I'm…. Caroline!" Caroline smiled meeting Shadow's eyes, her eyes were like the sea; a deep blue. Her hair was black, her pale skin looked very dirty and well pirate like. "'Ello Caroline, what has Sparrow done to you?" Shadow asked. "Well…"

Shadow smiled a sweet one. "Did he… one night stay?" She asked the blushing girl. "It's ok, he does that a lot. But we have to stay together!" Shadow said walking to the bar man. "Hey Shadow, what's you up too?" He asked. "Sparrow, hurting more girls." She sounded like she snapped. The man nods. "Well he is a pirate, what do you think?" He grabs a glass; puts rum into it before giving it to some pirate. "Who are you?" The man's green eyes land on Caroline. "C-Caroline," She blushed. "I'm Dan, nice to meet you." Dan smiles looking to Shadow again, his brown hair falling into his face! "Hey Danny, get me a glass?" The three look to find Jack standing there. "Sparrow," Shadow hissed. "'Ello Shadow," Jack said getting his glass. "How could you?!" Shadow snapped. "What'd I do now?" Jack asked. "Hurting a young girl!" Shadow slapped him. Jack puts his hand where she just slapped him. "What the bloody hell was that for?!"

"I already told you!" Shadow growled; Caroline steps next to Dan. "It's ok Caroline," Jack looks to them when he hears her name. "Carly," He gave her a new name: Carly. Shadow growled. "How could you?!"

"I haven't done anything wrong to her!" Jack yelled. Shadow turns to Caroline. "Is he telling the truth?" She asked. "Yeah… I was just looking for him…" Caroline said. "Oh… Well that slap was for still being an ass," Shadow turns and walks away. "Jack, what'd you do to her?" Caroline asked. "I guess you could call it a 'one night stay'." Jack said. Caroline sighed; some people just never change.

"Come on," They walk out. "Good bye Dan!" Caroline called back to the man. "Good bye Caroline," And she and Jack walked out. "So Jack, what do you want to do?" Caroline asked as they get on the _Black Pearl_. Jack takes her hands and places them on his heart. "I need to go get something,"

"Do we have own heading?" Caroline asked. "Aye," They start in the morning.

**A short start…. -.- But hey! It's a start! I'll write more later, till then bye!**

**REVIEW! Please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm SO sorry for the wait! This chapter is going to be long just for you, I hope you like! ^.^ Also, I don't own Pirates or I'd be rich and there would be no Angelica! I hate her -_- Well enjoy! **

Caroline looks for Jack; wherever he was. She looked up when Gibbs walked over to the side of the ship. He helped Jack up. "Not quite according to plan." He said. Caroline runs to Jack and into his arms; she takes a big breathes of Jack, his very own smell.

"Complications arose, ensued, and were overcome." Jack answers Gibbs. The captain looked down at the woman in his arms to place his cheek on her head. "Are ye ok, Caroline?" He asked.

She pulled back some to smile. "Aye," She kissed him with all her love. Jack couldn't help but smile as he kissed back. When they do pull away, Gibbs sighed. "So _Captain _do we have a heading?" Caroline asked.

Jack kissed her head before starting to walk to the helm. "Aye and why must you always call me Captain? I am your Jack now so why call me Captain?" Jack said.

Caroline giggled as she takes her place by his side. "Maybe because I love you. You always tell people should call you Captain Jack Sparrow, I am." Caroline said.

Jack chuckled. "You got me there missy." He said.

The lass smiled more when she waved at Jack. "I'll be in the cabin," She said before walking off. Caroline's mind was somewhere else as she walked into the captain's cabin. She closes the door a little scared. The crew were like family, but they would be drunk and would be off with whores. _I hate whores. _Caroline thought.

She walked over to the table where Jack would figure out where they were going next. _Maybe Jack will bring us somewhere nice! _Caroline thought happily. As she sat on the table, Caroline started to get undressed. Off went her jacket then went her boots. "I feel gross," Caroline sighed as her socks join the stiff. Then, softly she pulled off her skirt. Underwear and shirt follow as she stands in the mirror looking at her naked form. "How does Jack love me?" She asked herself as she sighed and walked into her own bathtub. Warm water was in it and she sat in it. She cleans herself smiling.

~X~X~

Caroline didn't bother getting dressed as she walked into the cabin to find Jack sitting there looking over his map. "Jack," Caroline called as she pulled her towel closer to her body. Jack looked up and his eyes widen as they wonder up and down her body. Caroline pulled the towel closer. "Do you have any shirts and pants I can borrow?" She asked.

Jack got to his feet and walked over to his drew. "Will these do?" He asked as he holds up a 'clean' shirt and some pants.

"Yeah," Caroline said as she pulled them on. She didn't really care if Jack seen her.

Jack smiled at her and they sit together and look at the maps. They finally had their heading…..

~X~X~X~X

**I'm sorry I haven't written, but I have been busy and I just haven't had the ideas…. Writer's block sucks, a lot. BUT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! XD Please review and I will write faster!**


	3. Chapter 2

_Jack smiled at her and they sit together and look at the maps. They finally had their heading….._

**I am so very sorry! I forgot about this story and I'm not really into POTC anymore but I will keep writing for you fans out there. Please review so I know there is someone out there. **

Back with Elizabeth, they were standing in front of the alter. Well, Elizabeth was. She was staring in front of herself, the rain starting to fall from the sky and onto the soaked bride. She was soaked and just standing there, staring at the altar where she should be getting married.

She was surprised when she heard someone, and turned. It was Will! He was standing there, under the small roof like thing and staring at her. She ran to him as she was worried. "Will!" She called.

"Elizabeth," Will said.

Elizabeth stood in front of her future husband. "What's going on!? Let him go!" She shouted at the guards. "He has done nothing wrong!"

One of the guards moved slightly, keeping their hold on Will. "What is going on?! Elizabeth, what's wrong on!?" Everyone turned to find Elizabeth's father; the Governor.

"Father! Please help!" Elizabeth cried running over to Governor Swann.

The Governor looked around at the guards. "What's going on here? Why is this boy in chains?!"

"He is in chains because he went against the crown," Said a new strange voice. "And I am going to do what is right."

Everyone's eyes fell onto a man, who turned out to Lord Cutler Beckett. The 'great' Lord stood in front of them. "Governor Weatherby Swann, it's been too long." Cutler said.

"Cutler Beckett?" the Governor asked confused.

Beckett didn't pause, "Its Lord now, actually."

The spears are uncrossed; The Governor makes his way towards Beckett."Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man." He motions to Will.

Cutler smirked, "In fact, I do. Mr. Mercer," He called for his lead man. Mercer brings in a chest for Cutler. He opens the chest and pulls a paper. "The warrant for the arrest of one William Turner."

The Governor was confused, holding up and reading the paper. "This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann!"

It didn't seem to cause any alarm to Cutler Beckett. "Oh is it? That's annoying, my mistake." He said as he took the paper back. "Arrest her," Cutler ordered his men.

Elizabeth was grabbed by the guards. "On what charges?!" She shouted.

Will tried to move to stop them, "NO!"

Beckett chuckled, "Aha, here's the one for William Turner." He hands another other paper over; Governor Swann looks at it in disbelief. "And I have another one for a Mr. James Norrington and Miss Caroline Swann. Are they present?"

Elizabeth wouldn't give up. "What are the charges?" But her eyes watered slightly at the sound of her sister's name. She missed Caroline a lot, everyone did.

The Governor stepped forward, "_Commodore_ Norrington resigned his commission some months ago. And my daughter, sadly to say, went missing around the same time Norrington did."

"I don't believe that is what I asked," Cutler said coldly.

Will spoke up, "Lord Beckett, in the category of questions not answered—"

Elizabeth did as well, "We are under the jurisdiction of the King's governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with. As is Caroline Swann, where ever she is."

The Governor kept reading the paper. "The charge... is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire and condemned to death for which the..."

The Cutler smirked, "For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death." He steps up to Will. "Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow."

"Captain," Both Elizabeth and Will speak up. "Captain Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth said.

His smirk grew, it did for Cutler. "Yes, _Captain _Jack Sparrow. I had a feeling you would remember."

**.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.**

_That is the end of this chapter…. How was it? I hope it was good! And I do hope you will review… _


	4. Chapter 3

**Bring Me That Horizon Part 2**

**Chapter 3**

**I don't own Pirates, happy?**

_**Back on the Black Pearl, **_Jack was with Caroline who lay on his bed with him. He grinned down at her, as he kissed her neck. She giggled as she snuggled closer to him. She let out a happy sigh, and he kissed his way down to her shoulder. "Caroline, ye do know how ta work that body." Jack teased her.

Caroline blushed as she turned to face him, running a hand down his chest then sighed happily. She kissed his lips then laid her head back onto the pillow. "Why don't ya go get us some more rum love? We're all out." She said as she pouted slightly.

Jack nodded his head, as he got up and pulled on some pants and a shirt, jacket as well and even his hat. "Don't go anywhere Caroline," Jack said. "I'll be right back."

She nodded as she blew him a kiss. "The faster ya get back, the less I have to run away."

"Right," He said as he caught the kiss and then he was out the door.

Jack closed the door before he went down to the seller, wanting to get some more rum for his Caroline. There's nothing, till he found one. He grinned and pulled it out, only to find it empty. "Why is the rum always gone?" He asked himself.

"Time's up, Jack."

He whipped around, and his eyes widen upon landing on the figure in the corner, nursing a bottle of what must be rum, he guessed. He held up his lantern up to find out who this person was to find that it was…., "Bootstrap. Bill Turner?"

Bill narrowed his eyes as he chuckled, it was forced. "You look good, Jack."

Jack slightly gulped. "Is this a dream?"

Bootstrap shifted. "No."

"I thought not….if it were, there'd be rum…and a naked Caroline…" Jack said as he smirked at the thought. He did have a naked Caroline…she _was _up in his cabin.

Bill chuckled as he cracked, before he held out the bottle he had been nursing. He looked around for a moment as Jack took the bottle. "You got the _Pearl_, I see."

Jack nodded his head, "I had some help retrieving the Pearl, by the way. Your son."

"William?" Bill asked surprised, "Ended up pirate after all."

Jack shifted, wanting to get back to his lass. "So what do I owe the honor of your—"

"He sent me." Bill said, "Davy Jones."

The other man nodded, "Ah." He said. "So it's you, then. He shanghaied you into service, eh?"

"I chose it." Bootstrap snapped. "I'm sorry for the part I played in the mutiny against you, Jack." A little crab escapes from his sleeve, he grabs it and eats it. "I stood up for ya. Everything went wrong after that. They strapped me to a cannon, I ended up on the bottom of the ocean, the weight of the water crushing down on me. Unable to move, unable to die, Jack, and I thought that even the tiniest hope of escaping this fate, I would take it. I would trade anything for it."

Jack eyed the crab that Bootstrap had just eaten. "It's funny what a man will do to forestall his final judgment."

Bootstrap rolled his eyes. "You made a deal with him too, Jack. He raised the _Pearl _from the depths for you, thirteen years you've been captain."

"Technically, I—"

"Jack. You won't be able to talk yourself out of this. The terms would apply to me; apply to you, as well. One soul, bound to crew a hundred years upon his ship." Bootstrap said as he got up, making Jack slightly back up.

"Yes, but the _Flying Dutchman_ already has a Captain, so there's really—"

Bootstrap grabbed his hand, as his eyes narrow. "Then it's the Locker for you! Though this is terrible, the leviathan will find you and drag the Pearl back to the depths and you along with it."

Jack gulped as he stared at Bootstrap with _wide _eyes. "Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?" He asked nervously. Did he have time to get Caroline to safety which meant Elizabeth? He hoped so.

He shook his head. "I already told you, time's up." Bill said as he did something to his hand. "It comes now. Drawn with ravenous hunger for the man what bears the black spot." Bill pulled away and then he left.

Jack opened his hand and gasped at the sight. It was the black spot! He looked around nervously before he rushed off to the crews' quarters. "On deck all hands! Make faster – gasket! On deck! Scurry! Scurry on! Move it! Move it! I want movement!" Jack ordered at his crew.

Caroline heard shouting, and came out in pants, jacket and a white shirt. She raised an eyebrow at Jack who was rushing around. What had gotten him so….edgy? When they shared each others' bodies, didn't that calm him down? What had happened?

"Jack!" Caroline called as she went over but he was mumbling something about getting to land. "Jack! What the hell?!"

He just rushed past her.

_THE END_

_Of this chapter ;)_

**Whatcha think? Worth 30 seconds of your time for a simple review? **

**Nerdy~**


	5. NOTE

UPDATE your FANFICS please:

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on YouTube, for singing a song on karaoke, heck, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a Fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their Fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-Obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


End file.
